


Time out for Fun

by Slime_Qween



Category: Metallica
Genre: BDSM, Cross-Posted on Rockfic, Crying, Dom/sub, Lars is a fucking Gremlin, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, S&M, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, brat bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slime_Qween/pseuds/Slime_Qween
Summary: After many stressful weeks of album production, Lars is in desperate need of a break but can't admit it. James steps in to help his little Danish friend get the relief he needs.
Relationships: James Hetfield/Lars Ulrich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for heartsighs, as part of 2019's A Very Kinky Rockfic Ficmas Fest. The prompt was 'James Hetfield,Lars Ulrich (Metallica): Lars is tired of having to be in control all the time and James is the only one who can help him unwind. Dom/sub, overstimulation..'  
> This was started long, long ago. I had been very sick over the winter of 2019 and wasn't able to finish the whole fic in time for Ficmas, but I was confident that I could get it done quickly. Then 2020 happened. I've been working on this fic off and on to try and get it finished, even if the progress is slow. I also want to give a special shoutout to my good buddy @CatBones for being an awesome beta-reader, for their constant encouragement and support of my writing, and for just being a downright good friend. They encouraged me to pick this fic up again after a long time of not writing, and I'm very grateful.

It had been a hard day. It had been a long series of hard days, if everyone was being honest. The Metallica boys were neck-deep in recording a new album and despite making some excellent progress in the past few months, productivity had slowed to a crawl and morale was low. Everyone had been on edge for a while as they tried to chip away at their collective creative block, but Lars was taking it particularly hard. Always a perfectionist, working with him had become almost unbearable as his frustration grew and he searched for someone to blame.

It was on a particularly wet, gloomy day when things finally boiled over. Lars had been edgy and difficult from the moment he walked into the studio, and his attitude only got worse as the day wore on. He seemed to have a snippy comment to make about anything and everything, and he repeatedly demanded that they play certain parts over and over again because he claimed they didn’t sound right. His attitude extended to everyone in the studio, not just his bandmates, and by midafternoon the techs had collectively thrown up their hands and left for an extended lunch. Lars kept on without them, turning the full force of his anxiety on his bandmates. Presently, he had taken over the mixing console and was explaining how the bulk of today’s work should be trashed because none of it was any good, it all sounded wrong, and there was no possible way to save it. Kirk and Jason were standing near the door, both wanting to leave but neither ready to make the first move for fear of enraging Lars further. Jason had a look of growing terror on his face, and Kirk looked profoundly exhausted. James was off to the side, watching Lars intently but saying nothing. He seemed to be waiting for something, but for what, no one else knew.

The moment seemed to come when Lars began explaining which parts of the recording sounded the worst, and how certain instruments would have to be deleted entirely and rerecorded. Jason looked ready to cry at this point, and a certain subtle look passed between James and Kirk. Kirk quietly suggested that he and Jason break for lunch, and it didn’t take much persuasion for him to lead a devastated looking Jason out the door. Lars took no notice of any of this. He was so caught up in ranting that he didn’t even notice that Jason and Kirk had left the studio. He was reaching for a knob on the mixing console when he felt a heavy weight pressing against his back. 

“Fucking knock it off, I have to fix this shit,” he spat, still enraged but with mild anxiety edging his voice. He felt two huge hands clamp down firmly on his shoulders.

“Hands off the console, squirt.”

“Don’t fuckin’ tell me what to do—“ Lars tried to spin around but found himself stuck between James and the console. His anger was gradually turning to nervousness and he swallowed, more audibly than he would have liked. He felt James’s grip tighten on his shoulders. 

“You’re being a prick, I’m putting you in time out,” James announced, guiding Lars away from the console by the shoulders. 

“Don’t talk to me like that, you know I’m right! I’m the only one who gets anything done, anyway!” Lars snapped, trying to wiggle out of James’s grip. James remained impassive and steered his tiny Danish friend towards a beaten-up couch in the corner of the room, Lars swearing at him and trying to break his grip all the way. 

James finally released Lars and took a seat on the couch.

“Sit.” It was a command, not a suggestion. 

Lars moved to sit next to his bandmate, but James put out his hand to stop him. 

“No. On the floor.”

Lars’s breath caught a little, the sudden realization of what was really going on hitting him all at once. His eyes flicked from James’s hand, to the floor, and back up to his face. His expression was chillingly stern. Lars quietly lowered himself onto the dirty carpet in front of James. 

“You’re being a little shit right now, have been for the last couple weeks, and it looks like the only way to get you to stop is to _make_ you stop,” said James, eying Lars coldly. 

“It’s not my fuckin’ fault the rest of you can’t fuckin’ play the material right,” Lars burst out without thinking. “If I could just get some cooperation for one goddamn second this wouldn’t be happening!”

“You wanna talk about playing it right maybe try to play in time, kiddo,” James replied. His tone was neutral but he exuded menace. Lars felt the urge to cower but resisted, mostly. 

“Look, just give me a couple minutes and let me fix it, then it won’t bother me and we won’t have any more problems,” he tried, feeling very exposed in his current position down on the floor. 

“No. If I do that you’re gonna spend all night trying to fix some imaginary problem with the tracks that only you can hear, and you’re just gonna come in tomorrow with ten more things you don’t like and hold us up even longer. Look, if you don’t want me to help you, fine. No hard feelings. Go home, get some rest, sort this shit out by yourself. But don’t come in tomorrow getting up everyone’s ass about something just because you can’t handle yourself.”

Lars stared at the carpet for what felt like a very long time, then tried to make eye contact with James. He got about as far as his knees.

He knew what James was suggesting. Hell, he was sitting on the floor, it was more than a suggestion at this point. They had done this before, it was something they had developed when Lars was under extreme stress and couldn’t handle being in control of himself anymore. James would take over for a while, and it made him feel better. But usually he was the one to initiate, usually he realized when he was spiraling like this...had it really gotten that bad? Looking back over the past few weeks he realized that yeah, it had. He felt ashamed for not being able to catch himself, but also unexpectedly comforted that James was attuned enough to him to know that he needed this. And thinking more about it, he really, really needed this. It almost hurt how much he craved the feeling of weightlessness and safety that came with giving up control to someone he trusted so much, someone he knew would take care of him, even when he couldn’t take care of himself. 

“I need help,” he admitted, finally forcing himself to look James in the face. What he found there was an expression of surprising gentleness. James looked almost relieved at Lars’s admission, like he had been afraid that Lars would reject his offer of help in favor of working himself into a self-destructive frenzy. Which, he supposed, was a rational fear to have, given the way he had been acting. James leaned forward and cupped Lars’s cheek with his palm.

“I’m glad to hear that,” he said. “But it doesn’t excuse you acting like a jackass to me and everyone else. You want my help you’re gonna have to prove you’re really sorry.” He sat back on the couch and waited for Lars to respond.

Lars paused, weighing his options. He knew how the game was supposed to go, generally, but each time James would do things a little differently to mess with his head. There was always a risk that he would get too eager, too greedy, too sure of himself, and fall right into a humiliating trap. It had happened before, and Lars was never sure that he could avoid it happening again. He cringed inwardly, imagining how it would feel to be debased like that when his ego was already feeling pretty bruised. He had to be smart, play this right, and he could get what he needed with minimal damage. His downfall was always that he tried to squirm out of James’s punishments and skip straight to the rewards, which of course compounded his punishments and made them ten times worse than they needed to be. He had to be patient and obedient, put up with whatever stupid stuff James made him do, and then James would see that he was really good after all and shower him with love and more importantly, praise. He could do that, he told himself. It would be easy.

He looked up at James, trying to make himself look as adorable and submissive as possible.

“Please, I want to be good,” he said, the little whimper he put into his voice making him sound cartoonishly pitiful, “I’m really, _really_ sorry. Tell me how to make it up to you?”  
James laughed softly and shook his head.

“Man, you’re really gonna regret saying that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long to write lmao.

James sat back on the couch, casual as could be.

“Let’s see you use your big mouth for something useful, Larsy.”

He spread his legs.

Lars couldn’t help rolling his eyes. 

“Fucking _really?_ ” He asked, incredulous.

James glared at him. 

“You’re really gonna try to talk back to me now, huh? You don’t know what’s good for you.”

“I’m not talking back!” Lars shot back. “I just think it’s kind of dumb that this is all you can think of. Ooh, you’re gonna make me suck your dick, I’m soooo scared.” He waved his hands limply for emphasis.

James’s posture stiffened. 

“Do what I tell you to and get over here,” he commanded. 

Lars snorted. 

“Or what? You’re gonna make me?”

“As a matter of fact, yeah.”

Before Lars could react, James was on his feet and had closed the distance between them. He grabbed Lars by the hair roughly and started to pull him towards the couch. Lars yelped in pain and surprise as he was dragged along by the much larger man. 

“What the fuck, James! That hurts!”

“See if I care. If you’d have listened to me this wouldn’t be happening.”

Lars struggled against James’s iron grip until he was released and allowed to fall to the floor in front of the couch. James took his seat again and Lars glared up at him from his position on the floor.

“Unless you want more of that you’ll do what I say.”

Lars swore at him quietly.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” Lars grumbled. “So what do you want, ‘cause I’m supposed to ask your permission and shit now? You still want me to lick your dick, O Mighty Het?”

James stayed silent for a moment, like he was trying to collect himself and not slap Lars across the face.

“Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do. Maybe it’ll teach you something about being considerate of others.”

“Yeah, like that’s what I need,” Lars grumbled as he undid James’s fly. James pretended he didn’t hear.

Lars did a quick and dirty job of stroking James up to full hardness. His nerves were still fried from an unsuccessful day of work and the prospect of more thankless toil wasn’t making him feel much better. Still, he couldn’t say that being bossed around and manhandled by James wasn’t doing anything to him. He wrapped his lips around the head of James’s cock and sunk down. 

James’s resulting groan was nice to hear, but he soon lost interest in the task at hand, lazily bobbing his head and offering little in the way of suction or exciting tongue action. An idea started to form, that maybe if he did a bad enough job of it, James would lose interest in getting blown and just fuck him instead. He’d already goaded James into getting rough with him, maybe it’d work again, this time in his favor. He loosened up his cheeks and made his strokes painfully slow, until he was practically laying his head in James’s lap. 

“What’s the matter, you die on me or something?” James asked.

Lars saw his chance and took it.

“I just think it’s funny,” he said, pulling off James’s cock, “I just think it’s really funny how I saw you messing with the bass levels on the mix earlier. Don’t you remember what happened on ‘Justice?’”

“...excuse me.”

“I think you heard me. Or have you gone deaf all of a sudden? Either way, why do you get to mess with the mix but I can’t? Seems like a double standard to me.”

“How is any of this relevant?”

“I just don’t think Jason would want you messing with his bass parts again.”

“Since when do you care about what Jason wants?” James’s voice was dangerously low. Lars was on thin ice and they both knew it.

“Oh, I care plenty what he wants. And he cares what I want, too, if you get my meaning. Certainly more than you,” Lars added, petulant.

“The hell is that supposed to mean?” James snapped back.

“I’m just saying, he’s a very generous person, and maybe you could learn something from that. Maybe if you weren’t so jealous...”

“Lars, I don’t care who you fuck, don’t try me with this right now.”

“Oh. So you don’t care about me fucking Dave?” Lars knew he needed to stop but his mouth wouldn’t stop moving. 

“What.”

“Look, you just said you don’t care who I fuck, why would you care about me having fucked Dave? If you don’t care so much, how about I call him up and see if he’s down for round two? God knows it’d be better than this.”

Before he could react, James grabbed Lars’s jaw with a crushing grip, clamping his mouth shut and forcing him to look up at James.

“Listen to me, you little shit. You know where the line is, and you should know what happens when you cross it. I don’t know what kinda power trip you think you’re on, but you’re only digging yourself deeper into the shit with this kind of behavior. I’m done listening, and you’re done talking.” He gripped the back of Lars’s head with his other hand and forced Lars’s mouth open and down onto his cock.

Lars gagged loudly as James’s dick hit the back of his throat.

“I’m not asking for much,” James said as Lars fought back his tears and his gag reflex. “Just a little cooperation. That’s what you’re all about, isn’t it? Or is it just that we all cooperate with you on whatever you want whether we like it or not? Sounds like megalomania, if you ask me.”

He relaxed the hand holding Lars’s head, but only slightly.

“Tell you what, if you can just give me a nice blowjob, with no complaining, maybe I’ll be nicer to you. That sound good?”

Lars made a gurgling sound in his throat, his mouth too full to speak.

“Good boy. This is gonna be a lot easier on you if you just do what I say.”

Lars, still feeling burned and not completely convinced of James’s power, started up again, faster than before but with little enthusiasm. If he wasn’t going to enjoy this than neither was James. He was also so stressed and irritated that it felt like nothing James could do to him could make him feel worse than he did now. He gradually slowed his pace again.

He felt the hand on the back of his head tighten its grip threateningly. 

“You’re always so fuckin’ slow. You tryna get me off or waiting for me to die of old age?”

Lars slowed his pace even more.

Without warning, James took a firm hold on Lars’s air and shoved his head down until he was choking on cock. He struggled weakly, trying to speak but only producing wet, pathetic gurgles from the bottom of his stuffed throat. He tried to swallow down the spit and precum that were rapidly filling his mouth and oozing down his throat, but James’s cock filled his mouth so completely that he couldn’t close it enough to swallow properly. He began to drool and gag as James held him firmly in place, admiring the sight of him choking and desperate, James’s dick buried deep in his throat. Just as Lars began to panic and squirm, James released his hold and let him pull back enough to breathe, but not enough to escape. 

“Alright you little shit,” James growled, “if you can’t even suck me off right then I’m just gonna have to do this myself.”

Before Lars could react, James shoved his head down again. Lars barely had time to choke out a whine before James started thrusting into his mouth at a brutal pace. He managed to get a tenuous hold on James’s hips, but it did little to slow him down. James had Lars’s head gripped firmly in both hands, and combined with his considerable height and weight advantage over Lars it ensured that the smaller man wasn’t going anywhere. All he could do was make disgustingly pathetic noises and let James use him like a living sex toy. And he would be a liar if he said it wasn’t going straight to his cock. His cock throbbed insistently in his jeans as he choked and gagged around James’s dick, trying to keep pace with his thrusts but always falling short. It was hard not to imagine being bent over and fucked with the same roughness. 

Lars had been aware of the increasing speed and force of James’s thrusts, but it was still a shock when he shoved hard into Lars’s mouth and clamped his hands down on the back of his head, forcing Lars to stay in place as his mouth was flooded with hot, thick cum. He gagged, eyes bulging and streaming, trying to regain some control as he struggled to gulp down the hot, sticky liquid that was being forced into his mouth and down his throat. He could hear James groaning in pleasure above him as he struggled helplessly against the iron grip of those huge hands. He felt panic building again as he tried to breathe and swallow with a fat cock stuffed in his mouth. James finally pulled out with a final, satisfied moan, letting the last drops of cum coat Lars’s mouth and chin. Lars gasped for air, his mouth and throat finally unobstructed. He tried to glare up at James but he couldn’t quite manage it. His will was breaking down and he knew it. James released his tight hold on Lars’s head and began rubbing his scalp gently and smiling down at him pleasantly. 

“I don’t know about you,” he said, “but I feel great.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You know, I think I’m feeling refreshed enough to start working on that new song again,” James said, the casual tone of his voice barely covering his sadistic glee. 

“But what about _me?_ ” Lars said, against his better judgement. He knew it was probably a bad idea to talk back, but he was shaken and desperate after being used so roughly with no chance for relief himself. And maybe, there was a part of him that wanted to act out, to see how far he could push things before he was forced to face the consequences.

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot you were here! Alright, get naked, face the wall and get on all fours.”

He pointed to a spot on the floor, indicating where he wanted Lars.

Lars swallowed hard, his whole body tense as dozens of scenarios played out in his head all at once. He had no idea what James had in store for him, but it had to be good, right? He stripped quickly, shivering a little in the cool air of the studio before getting into position. He was parallel to the couch, facing away from the main area of the room, where James was presently rummaging around. He seemed to be looking for something, moving things around in the room. Maybe he was just making Lars wait, or maybe he had something more in mind? Maybe he had even brought along something extra to use on Lars...if that were the case, he would have had to have planned this out in advance. Lars shivered again, not from the cold this time. Heat was building in his belly as he imagined all the things James might do to him while he was in this vulnerable position. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard heavy footsteps behind him. He moved to turn his head and look but James’s hand on the back of his neck stopped him. 

“Alright, squirt, few quick rules. No moving, no talking unless I speak to you first, and you stay like this until I say you can move. You don’t do as I say, I reserve the right to punish you however I see fit. Got it?”

“ _What???_ ”

“Sorry, what part of that wasn’t clear?” James did not sound even remotely sorry.

“But—But I did what you asked! Where’s—“ Lars stopped himself just short of saying, _where’s my reward, dickhead?_

James seemed to know what he wanted to say, and he gave Lars a quick but firm slap across the ass to show his disapproval. Lars yelped sharply. 

“You understand the rules or not?”

“Yes,” Lars admitted through gritted teeth.

“Great!”

Lars focused all his attention on staying still as he listened to James sit down on the couch beside him. There was some shuffling as James made himself comfortable, then a brief pause. 

Then Lars felt something very hard and very heavy land on his back. 

It took him a moment to realize what it was, and when he did he had to force himself not to immediately start yelling at James for being a total asshole.

Because James was using him as a footstool. 

He could feel the very distinct impression of those big, dumb cowboy boots James was always wearing resting right in the middle of his back, and it was enough to send him into a rage. The level of disrespect was almost unfathomable and it was taking every bit of strength he had to keep from snapping. He was being used as _furniture_ , for God’s sake. But he was determined to stay still and keep quiet, there was no way he was letting James win now. He dug his fingers into the carpet and gritted his teeth. He told himself that it would be easy; he had the stamina and willpower to outlast anything, especially compared to James. It was only a matter of time before the big jackass got bored and decided to start playing with him again. 

He felt James shift positions slightly, accompanied by indistinct sounds of movement above him. He waited, tense. Maybe this would be more interesting than he had expected?

Then, from above, an unmistakable sound. 

A guitar being tuned up. 

Lars had to actually clamp his jaw shut to keep down the insults and curses trying to claw their way out of his throat. He should have known James was planning something like this. He was actually trembling from how enraged he was. He flexed the muscles in his arms and shoulders to try and redirect the energy without James knowing.

James poked him in the ribs with the heel of his boot, making him flinch. 

“What’d I tell you about moving?”

Lars stayed silent, purely out of spite. 

Another jab in the ribs, sharper this time.

“Sorry,” Lars forced out. He felt the farthest possible thing from sorry.

“You keep acting up and one of these days ‘sorry’ won’t be good enough,” James warned. Lars refused to respond.

James went back to ignoring Lars in favor of his guitar. Typical.

As much as he hated being ignored, Lars supposed this wasn’t the worst thing that James could do to him. Sure, he wasn’t in the most comfortable position, and it was definitely humiliating to be used as a footstool, but this was something he could handle. He just had to stay focused and force himself to relax, difficult as that may be. And then, when he was done...he had to suppress a shiver as he imagined how James would reward and praise him for doing such a good job. The thought alone was almost too much. He couldn’t stop himself from imagining the scene, being held and kissed and praised. He felt warmth gathering in his belly and he couldn’t stop a smile from tugging the corners of his mouth. He may have even been blushing. All he had to do was wait this out, then he would get his reward. It really wouldn’t be that hard, he told himself. And he wouldn’t have to be bored, he could listen to James play. It was actually kind of nice, just the two of them, together. Even if one of them was naked and being used as furniture. He shut his eyes and began to relax, finally feeling some peace. He allowed himself to focus totally on the music, enjoying it as a listener instead of scrutinizing it for possible mistakes. 

It was nice while it lasted.

Despite his best efforts to stay calm, Lars felt unable to quiet his racing thoughts for more than a few minutes. It was like he couldn’t be alone in his own head without thinking obsessively about any and every problem he could find in his personal and professional life. The promise of being rewarded grew less and less important as he thought over the day’s events; how unproductive they had been, how difficult it had been to record, how he couldn’t get a good performance out of any of them. And who had told Kirk and Jason they could just fuck off whenever they wanted?

He grumbled in frustration, quietly cursing out his bandmates.

James jabbed him sharply with the heel of his boot.

“What’d I tell you about talking?”

“I wasn’t talking, I just made a noise!” Lars shot back, all too ready to fight.

James only snorted and went back to playing.

The fact that James wouldn’t fight with him made Lars even more irritated. He was becoming more and more convinced that James had no plan for him, and that he was just being jerked around for James’s amusement. It annoyed him that he was being made to waste his time on a stupid, pointless game, when he could be working on something important. James was likely doing this because he didn’t want to work, lazy bastard.

Lars huffed in frustration, earning him another sharp jab.

“Shut it, brat. You’re annoying me.”

Lars let out a deep, dramatic sigh.

James got up suddenly.

“I’m not going to pay attention to you if you’re gonna act like this. I’m getting a drink, don’t move when I’m gone.”

Lars made a face as James left the room. He could hear him moving around in the next room, but couldn’t make out what he was doing. He stared a hole in the wall as he stewed in his anger and waited for James to return.

James returned momentarily, taking a seat on the couch and propping his feet on Lars’s back again. Lars felt him shift forward in his seat, and suddenly something wet and very cold touched the small of his back. He yelped loudly in surprise and his body jerked involuntarily. In his confusion, he heard a faint clatter followed by a fizzing sound. He felt cold liquid touch his leg and looked down to see an open can of beer laying on the floor next to him, its contents spilling onto the carpet. Fearful, he looked up at James, who looked like Lars had just spit in his face.

“You spilled my fuckin’ beer, you fuckin’ twat!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lars gonna get rekt now


End file.
